karakai_jouzu_no_takagi_sanfandomcom-20200223-history
Takagi
is the main protagonist alongside Nishikata (西片, Nishikata) in Karakai Jōzu no Takagi-san. She is a middle school student who is in the same class as Nishikata, a boy she constantly teases and secretly has feelings for. She is sweet, intelligent, clever, carefree, and fearless whether she is with or without Nishikata. After the 10 year time skips, she is shown to be more mature and responsible for her daughter Chi and the household she and Nishikata live in. Appearance Takagi is a young girl with a slender build and an average height. She has long, straight brown hair which falls down to her upper back, with middle-parted bangs and two locks of hair framing her face on each side. She has large brown eyes, thin eyebrows, rosy cheeks, and a light complexion. For school, she wears her spring/summer sailor uniform. For autumn/winter, she wears a long sleeve uniform with a red bow tie, blue skirt, black socks, and brown clogs. For P.E., she wears a shirt with red coloring around the cuffs and neck collar. The P.E. shirt also contains the reading 1-2 just like Nishikata's P.E. shirt. For swimming, she only wears a blue leotard. She also wears casual clothing on weekends and on summer break. After the 10-year time skip, she pulls her hair back into a ponytail and tends to wear a dark T-shirt and jeans. Personality Takagi is a kind-hearted and caring person. Though often teasing and acting mischievously towards her classmate Nishikata, she greatly cares for him and truly enjoys her time with him. Takagi is seen to be very intelligent, consistently scoring higher grades on tests than her classmates. She wins most of her competitions against Nishikata, even though she doesn't seem to be a competitive person. Due to Nishikata's facial expressions and mannerisms, she is able to easily read his mind and follow-up on what he sees, does, and thinks. Moreover, she does not scare easily, as seen when Nishikata tried to scare her with frightening videos and she barely reacted. Takagi is seen to be knowledgeable in myths, rumors, and romance stories, though whether she actually believes in them is debatable. Although Takagi is known to strike first and strike back fairly easily, she can fake her emotions and problems as to what really happened, even faking the joy of laughing and insulting Nishikata's failures and mistakes. While she is mostly calm and level-headed, Takagi is capable of losing her cool, especially when she's around Nishikata. When Nishikata told her that he'd rather walk home with her instead of playing video games with his friends, Takagi got starstruck and had to regain her composure afterward. Also, when asked by Nishikata to accompany him to the summer festival, Takagi became emotional, trembling and blushing as soon as Nishikata rode off on his bike. As an adult, Takagi's personality changes very little. As a mother, she has become more mature and responsible, while still retaining her love of teasing Nishikata. She still becomes flustered sometimes, such as when she overheard Nishikata call her "cute as a button", causing her to blush. History Nothing much is known about Takagi's history, but it was shown that she and Nishikata met on the first day of middle school, thus beginning a lifetime of teasing and antics. Relationships Nishikata : Main article: Nishikata Nishikata and Takagi are classmates and close friends that sit next to each other in class, with both having a mutual crush on each other. She teases him on a daily basis, much to Nishikata's frustration. Although it is out of love, Nishikata is oblivious to her true feelings and brushes off the idea of Takagi having romantic feelings for him. Aside from teasing, they are shown to genuinely enjoy being with each other, and even have many of the same interests in terms of the manga and TV shows that they like. Even through all of the banter and challenges, there are times when Takagi tries to have genuinely romantic and wholesome experiences with Nishikata, but he struggles to let his guard down in fear of being teased. They are later shown as a married couple in the spin-off manga and chapter 31 of the original manga. Together with their daughter, Chi, they are shown to live a happy, seemingly care-free life. Mano : Main article: Mano Mano and Takagi are good friends and classmates. Takagi also encourages Mano to be more assertive towards Nakai as shown in the pool chapters. In chapter 93, Mano asks Takagi for more relationship advice with Nakai, in which Takagi shares some of strategies she uses on Nishikata. ./. Chi Nishikata : Main article: Chi Nishikata : : Chi is the daughter of Takagi and Nishikata. She is the spitting image of Takagi, though her personality is much more akin to Nishikata. She and Takagi get along very well, which results in both of them teasing Nishikata, and sometimes each other. Sumire Takagawa ''Main article: Sumire Takagawa '' Sumire appears to be Takagi's closest friend, and the two are frequently seen hanging out with each other both in and out of school. As seen in chapter 48 of the manga, Sumire was Takagi's first new friend in middle school, as the two bonded over their love of going on walks. Trivia * It was mentioned during the field trip that Takagi is actually quite popular with the boys. = Navigation = zh:高木 vi:Takagi Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main